Our Love did Slowly Fade
by AnnyK
Summary: Você poderia um dia jurar que nunca me deixaria?Apesar dos meus erros, das minhas indecisões e por ser tão burro a ponto de magoar quem eu realmente amava..." Radu/Ion
1. Prólogo

**Título:** Our Love did Slowly Fade...  
**Autora: **Anny Kolenczuk  
**Shipper:** Radu Barvon/Ion Fortuna  
**Fandom:** Trinity Blood (não contém spoiler e contexto da historia original)  
**Censura:** PG-13  
**Gênero:** Yaoi-Drama-Romance  
**Tracks:** 6 (sim a fic é curta, mas garanto que todos vão gostar)  
**Disclaimer:** Os personagens aqui citados não me pertecem,apenas a história,já que a mesma não se basea em fatos originais de Trinity Blood  
**Teaser:** "Você poderia um dia jurar que nunca me deixaria?Apesar dos meus erros,das minhas indecisões e por ser tão burro a ponto de magoar quem eu realmente amava..."

**Prólogo**  
"Raduuuu!Promete não me deixar?"  
"É a unica coisa que posso te prometer Ion,a única que eu sei que poderia um dia comprir."

Estavamos nós dois sentados na grama,éramos jovens,não sabia ao certo como reagir a algumas coisas,mal sabiamos o que o mundo esperaria de nós,cada acontecimento que poderia nos marcar.O que realmente importava naquele momento?Era só ficarmos juntos,até quando se cansassemos de amar,o que eu duvidaria acontecer,já que ele fora uma das pessoas mais especiais para mim,tanto quanto esse dia.A luz de todas as estrelas que iluminavam sua doce face,e aquele sorriso que não parava de querer se expressar.Ah...como queria que esse momento nunca tivesse acabado,ao seu lado,tudo parecia ser perfeito e me lembro de cada palavra que você disse,como se ainda estivesse aqui.Nunca me deixe.  
"Toda vez que você for olhar para o seu,se lembre Ion,cada estrela que brilhar vai ser um sinal de que eu te amei e só deixarei de te amar no dia quando nenhuma estrela puder iluminar seu olhar."


	2. Memories with a true love

**Track 1# Memories with a true love**

- 10 anos atras -  
-Raduuu! - era a sua voz que soava sobre as escadas de minha casa,aqueles passos agitados,correndo em direção do meu quarto, mal imaginava que horas eram pra acordar um Barão, mas poderia deixar isso passar caso fosse algo muito importante que ele tivesse para dizer.  
"6:59AM-7:00AM"

É eu não deveria perdoá-lo, certamente não era um horário adequado para me acordar, sabendo que eu era um veterano a Flame control, e, ele um mero vassalo certas coisas jamais devem ser contrariadas.Acabei sendo forçado a levantar, com uma cara mal lavada, era inevitável a alegria constante do meu pequeno Ion Fortuna, protestante concreto, neto direto de minha senhora Mirka Fortuna."Vamos Radu, dê um sorriso para o garoto".Inútil.  
-Radu? Você ainda está ai certo? - odiava quando ele se fazia de desentendido.Era rídicula a maneira como ele me manipulava.Abri a porta vagarosamente, pois sabia que ele daria um berro costumeiro e diria: Que bom que você está aqui Flamberg.E assim foi - Que bom que você está aqui Flamberg!  
Passávamos muitos dias juntos, eu tentava de todas as maneiras imagináveis, ensinar o pequeno loiro a criar e manipular chamas azuis, porém tal inutil não conseguia nem controlar seu próprio corpo, vivia caindo em meus braços, com aquele sorriso estampado ao sentir que eu me corava.Odiava com todas as minhas forças a estupidez do pequeno Fortuna, mesmo que ele fizesse parte de uma classe importante e merecesse sua devida missão, eu o odiava pelo fato de que sabia, ele era muito mais forte do que eu, um jovem Barão do Luxo.  
-Você acha mesmo que eu sou inútil, Radu? - Ai estava outro fato de eu odiá-lo tanto, ele sempre conseguia ler meus pensamentos, mesmo que não tivesse tal poder, era só o mesmo olhar para o meu rosto e inevitavelmente descobrir o que eu pensava.

-Certamente não meu jovem - Não queria encorajá-lo, dizer que era forte e merecedor de tal missão, pois sabia que estaria mentindo não só para o ingênuo, mas como para o falante, que de fato sou eu - Apenas acho que você ainda não se dedica suficiente.Sei que com esforço você chegará-la.  
Quando comessávamos a conversar, haviam duas saídas, ou teria que dar o treinamento por fim, e levar o meu vassalo e fiel aprendiz para casa, ou teria de insistir e treiná-lo até esgotarem suas forças.Raramente eu usava a ultima saída, confesso que tinha certo receio, sabia que aquele frágil corpo não aguentava mais do que algymas horas com treinamento constante, geralmente eu resolvia parar e levá-lo embora.Dessa maneira eu o fiz, escolhi encerrar o treinamento por ali, já era mais do que suficiente, mesmo que ele não houvesse demonstrado tal crescimento, sabia que ele se dedicava e tinha esperança em si mesmo.  
-Vamos Ion, já é tarde.Meus mestres certamente não gostarão de ver você jogado aqui nos campos - Sorri como de costume.Friamente. - Passa das 10.  
-Não posso, é inevitável que meu corpo seja um tanto quanto fraco, porém eu sei que se ficar um pouco mais concentrado, conseguirei de vez te orgulhar.É a unica coisa que eu desejo, mostrar a você que sou bom o bastante, mostrar que posso muito mais do que você imagina.Desculpe Flamberg, mas volte sozinho esta noite.  
Sabia que não deveria contrariar, o baixinho era um tanto quanto persistente em sua palavra.Sabia também que seu corpo não aguentaria mais do que duas sessões de chamas, sua aura já estava fraca, acabada.Apenas virei as costas para toda essa realidade, certas coisas devemos aprender sozinhos.E essa foi a primeira real lição do meu garoto.  
3:00PM  
Começava a trovejar, não havia sinal algum do meu Fortuna.Desde a hora que havia me retirado do campo, até o atual instante em que me recordo.Jogado sobre aqueles lençois reluzentes da RosenKreuz, eu pensava se o meu garoto ainda estava treinando.

-Não Baron, ele não é capaz de tanto - Escutei por um momento a voz que tanto ignorava, a voz da ruiva, a voz da inveja, a voz do desejo sanguinário de morte.A voz de uma agente da AX.Esther, Esther Blanchett.Olhei por um instante para a porta, mas ali ela não se encontrava.Não podia havistá-la de lugar algum.  
-Maldita, pare de me preocupar - Em alto eu disse.Odiava essa freira tanto quanto odiava a mim mesmo.Esther era a legítima neta da rainha, a mesma ainda não havia se dado conta de tal dote.Me arrependo também de ter contado a um inimigo a maneira mais rápida de chegar a vitória.  
-Tarde demais meu Baron, ele já não se encontra nos campos, acabo de levar o mesmo para o castelo.Inutil, isso resume o que você realmente é.  
Sai ligeiro sobre os campos, procurando qualquer vestigio do meu vassalo.Lugar algum.Lugar nenhum.Tudo era culpa minha, sabia que ele não resistiria muito tempo, então porque deixei-o lá sozinho, tentando provar a si mesmo que era forte o bastante.Vi então sua roupa perto do rio, talvez Esther tivesse tentnado matar o meu menino, mesmo que essa fosse uma suposição absurdista.Esther o amava, assim como eu o amei.Lá estava ele, jogado as preces de meus braços, no leito do rio.Puramente.  
-Você é bom o bastante, não precisa provar isso a ninguém.Só me escute meu Fortuna, eu não saberia viver sem você.A quem mais eu ensinaria tudo o que sei.Quem eu iria acompanhar e proteger durante singelas missões.Não me deixe meu Fortuna, jamais!


	3. Do as you wish

Tão pouco tempo passou, pouco menos de 10 anos, contudo todas as mesmas lembranças insistem em ecoar entre meus pensamentos.Aqueles sorrisos persistentes dos quais eram dignos de um Fortuna, aquele garotinho que conseguia passar horas gritando em meus ouvidos: FLAMBERG! E rindo da minha desgraça alheia, quando eu estupidamente corava ao ver seu corpo.Faz falta, muita falta.  
Se a história se repete e o inesperado sempre acontece, quão incapaz precisa o homem ser de aprender com a experiência? Tal ideal se encaixa perfeitamente na minha definição prejulgada de destino.Destino é a fatalidade, é a sorte, é o inevitável, é o fim para que se reserva alguma coisa, em suma é a direção.Talvez seja nessa direção que eu me perdi, escolhi o caminho errado e hoje eu ainda anceio uma volta, para estar sempre com ele e protegê-lo.Me desculpe Ion, estas são as unicas palavras que eu posso te recitar.Apenas lembre que eu sempre acreditarei em você.  
-D-desculpas? Mentiroso, não diga o que não julga ser verdadeiro - Disse aquele pequeno garotinho, correndo em direção aos braços da vingança, com seus cabelos esvoaçantes fazendo sinais de adeus.Esta é a ultima palavra de carinho, real carinho e indignação que ele me disse.Gostaria de ter corrido atrás dele, e ter dito tudo o que eu sentia, naquele momento.  
-Não foi você que escolheu esse caminho, sei disso.Eu acredito neles e você acredita em mim - Sussurei com esperanças de que um dia ele se lembrasse de tais palavras.E assim foi.  
-Seth? A imperatriz nightlord MORTA? Quem foi o estupido que teve a capacidade de matar ela? - Tal minha indignação não veio em boa hora, assim como meu tom de voz ecoou um pouco mais alto do que necessário.

-Eu, eu matei, com a sua chama Flamberg, a sua chama - Ele havia voltado, não sei dizer se era para minha alegria e orgulho, ou total indignação.Eu havia ensinado a ele tudo o que sabia sobre controle de chamas, de tal maneira ele havia de seguir um caminho mais digno e "limpo", jamais imaginaria que a minha criação, a minha chama poderia matar uma Nightlord.Certo estava eu, morta jamais.

Passaram-se dias até que Seth voltasse, voltou mais forte, mais vingativa, atrás daquele que eu amava.Meu Fortuna, ou melhor Ion Fortuna, firme e confiante estava ele, por dias foi considerado um gênio, sua Esther mal se importava com o fato de que o jovem estava ligeiramente ameaçado.Se Seth não voltasse, Abel ou Cain viriam atrás do meu garoto, tentei soltar tal informação aos sete ventos.Ninguém me ouviu, ninguém foi capaz de me entender.  
Na manhã de 12 de dezembro, chamaram meu nome na corte dos RK, ainda meio entorpecido pelo sono, não me dei conta de que era uma cilada.Vampiros da Rozen se encontrando em plena manhã? Estúpido, eu sei, mas não fui capaz de perceber tão imprevisto.

- Ah como um Flamberg pode ser tão estúpido? - Aquela voz, a voz dos meus terríveis pesadelos.Maldito seja.Maldito seja [...  
-S-sua maldita - Como ela poderia ter voltado tão rapidamente, deveria ter consumido milhares de vidas, ela era muito mais forte do que eu imaginava - Você não deveria estar aqui [... - Estava ficando sem folêgo, sua mão envolvia meu pescoço, e perto dela não tinha coragem alguma de ser um verdadeiro Flamberg - SETH!  
-Bastardo! Quem acha que és para chamar sua imperatriz Augusta, por este nome tão-tão sujo.Sujo como você, e como aquele pobre garotinho - Ela sorriu faceiramente, ao ver minha expressão de fobia, quando escutei a mesma citar Ion, ela certamente percebeu que havia chegado em meu ponto fraco.Vitória - Qual a graça que vê naquele ser?

Meu desejo? Matá-la, mas sabia que seria improvável.Quase impossível matar uma real Nightlord, e não queria sofrer as consequências.Teria que criar um plano rápido, para distraí-la, ganhar a sua confiaça, qualquer coisa, qualquer.  
-Me desculpe Imperatriz, não tenho desejo nenhum por aquele estupido Fortuna, ensinei ele para combater ao seu lado, e não contra a vossa senhoria.Me desculpe, leve-me contigo - Teria que dar minha vida, seria a unica maneira de tê-la comigo.Se bem que meu garoto não se sentiria sozinho, ele tem a sua Esther, eu só sou um mestre qualquer.  
-Você se vendendo para mim? Sei bem de uma pessoa que adoraria te tê-lo - Aquela expressão, aquele sorriso, falamos juntos.  
-Dietrich!


End file.
